1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of cosmetics and more particularly, to cosmetics which comprise alkyl phosphates and cosmetic powders by which the cosmetics are water-repellent in nature, are unlikely to suffer cosmetic breakage and are readily spread on the skin with improved softness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a number of cosmetics comprising cosmetic powders are commercially sold, including makeup cosmetics such as foundations, face powders, rouges, eye shadows, eye brows and the like, and body cosmetics such as body powders, baby powders and the like. The powders used in these cosmetics can be broadly divided into three groups including loading pigments, coloring pigments and composite pigments thereof. Of these pigments, loading pigments and composite pigments of loading and coloring pigments are used in relatively large amounts. Accordingly, the powder performances of these pigments give great influences on the performances of the respective cosmetics.
The cosmetic performances which are important as cosmetics comprising powders include spreading on the skin, smoothness, adherence and the like. With makeup cosmetics, cosmetic breakage is further added.
In order to improve these cosmetic performances, it is the usual practice to add cosmetic powders after coating thereon higher fatty acids, higher alcohols, fatty acid esters, metallic soaps and the like. In makeup cosmetics, there have been proposed several methods including a method (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 54-14528) in which silicones having high water repellency are applied to powders in order to prevent the powder rom being wetted with water and thus prevent cosmetic breakage and also to allow use of these powders in cosmetics of water-containing and water-free types. Another method (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 55-36213) includes use of powders which are treated, by baking, with silicone oils with or without containing other oils on the surface thereof.
However, these known methods have still drawbacks and are not satisfactory. More particularly, the surface coating method using higher fatty acids, higher alcohols, fatty acid esters and metalic soaps is disadvantageous in that clay minerals which are powder substrates used in cosmetics comprising powders are not imparted with water repellency. For instance, with pressed makeup cosmetics of the water-containing or water-free type, when the cosmetic is used while rubbing with water-containing sponge or puff on the surface thereof, "gloss" takes place, causing a problem of caking. On the other hand, when silicones are added to make, for example, pressed makeup cosmetics, it is difficult to mold even when the compression pressure is raised with an attendant disadvantage that the powder itself is felt very rough.